You Always Have To Be Brave
by OswinOswaldforthewin
Summary: It's not everyday strangers come up to you and say they need your help with a top secret mission. (Crossover story with: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Lisbeth Salander and Kick-Ass/Hit-Girl)
1. Authors Note

a:n/ this in case i forget to write it at the beginning of every other chapter:

**i do not own any of these characters and no copyright infragment is intended, i'm just a normal british fangirl/fanwarrior. Plus if i did own them, i would so make this a real thing.**


	2. (chapter one)

(Chapter One)

_WINCHESTER:  
_They entered their Motel room and that's when they saw her. A blonde woman sitting on the table. Dean Winchester couldn't help but smirk, she was hot and he wasn't going to lie.

"Hey Sammy, it's not my birthday for a couple of weeks, but thanks for this." He said turning to him and seeing Sam Winchester who was in shock at the woman.

"I'm not here for that." She stood up and Dean frowned.

"What?" He put his left hand on his hip, touching his fingers to the blade which was hidden in the waistband of his pants, he was ready to react if he needed to; although it would be waste of a hot person if he had to kill her. "Are you saying your broke into our Motel room?"

She smiled. "You could say that."

"Who are you?" Sam spoke up, she looked at him and smirked again.

"I'm Rose Tyler, I work for Torchwood and we need your help."

_KICK-ASS/HIT-GIRL:  
_They had just finished patrolling the streets when they came across a tall man dressed in a trench coat with a blue suit. His hands were in his pockets and he wore red converse.

"Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl." He regarded them.

"Who the fuck are you?" She spoke.

"Or should I say Dave Lizewski and Mindy MaCready?" He whispered, ignoring her question.

Mindy's eyes went large and she pulled out a knife from her pocket and flipped over to him. She held it against his stomach, not actually stabbing him... yet.

"Who are you?" Kick-Ass spoke up, he looked at him and smirked.

"I'm the Doctor, I work for Torchwood and we need your help."

_SHERLOCK:  
_He was sprawled across the sofa below the wall with the yellow smiley face on it with gunshots when Mrs Hudson came in.

"Sherlock, dear. There is someone here to see you."

"Who are they?" He replied, not really listening or caring who they were.

"He didn't give his name, but he just said it was very important."

He sat up and he looked at her in the eyes. He then nodded and she left the room, a moment late a tall man in a trench coat appeared, he looked around the room before turning to him.

"Nice to meet you, Sherlock. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm afraid I haven't a lot about you, but that comes down to the fact I don't know your name. So what is it?"

The man smirked. "I don't know, why don't you tell me? I've heard you like a game."

"This isn't a game. Nor is my detective work." Sherlock stood and eyed the man from head to toe. "But that doesn't mean you're wrong."

"The amuse me. Prove me wrong."

Sherlock smiled. "You're different. Very different in fact. I would say from the way you walk, you're not from around this part of London. I would say from the way you talk, you're not from this country, in fact and then I would say from the way you're looking at me right now and the way you look at everything else, you're not from this planet. Are you, Doctor?"

The tall man smirked again. "You are better then what I've heard."

"I know. Now, why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"Well, you know I'm the Doctor, I work for Torchwood." He eyed the smiley face on the wall before looking back at Sherlock. "And we need your help."

_SALANDER:  
_She had just finished hacking her latest victims computer when there was a knock at the door. She groaned before putting her cigarette out and going over to the door. She looked into the peep hole and saw a man and a woman. The lady was blonde and very beautiful, the man wasn't bad looking himself. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Lisbeth Salander, can we come in?"

"Why?" The blonde woman smirked and Lisbeth turned towards her. "Is something funny?"

"I'm guessing that's a no." The man spoke up.

"Not until you answer my question." Lisbeth put her hand on her hip and rested it on the Taser that she carried with her ever since all the bullshit with Kalle Fucking Blomkvist. "If you hurt me, you will be sorry."

"We're not here to harm you." The blonde woman said and Lisbeth frowned. "We knew you'd be the hardest case to crack, that's why we both came this time. You're quite the celebrity in Sweden these days."

"Yeah, well not for the right reasons." The lady smirked again.

"I like her." She said.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, we work for Torchwood and we need your help."

_**a:n/**__ please review, i'd love you 5ever! anyway, this is the outcome of a free afternoon of a fangirl. Enjoy!_


	3. (chapter two)

(Chapter Two)

WINCHESTER:  
They walked a few steps behind Rose Tyler and a man who introduced himself as the Doctor. No name, just a title. Dean knew that he must have a name behind his large hair and brown coat and he wanted to know why they didn't use it. He threw a glance over his shoulder and saw Castiel trailing behind them. They had called him because Sam thought an extra person would do more help than just the two brothers.

They entered an office and in one of the computers was a girl with black hair. She had a nose piercing, lip piercing and two eyebrow ones. She was typing furiously at the computer in front of her and she wore black jeans and top with a leather jacket over the top. She glanced over the screen at the three new people who had entered, but she didn't stop typing, she then went back to the computer. She was... strangely attractive.

"Dean, Sam, Castiel; this is Lisbeth Salander. She will be joining you on your mission. Lisbeth, this is Dean, Sam and Castiel. They are hunters."

She looked up and stopped typing. She smiled a crocked smile and got up away from the computer. She learnt her back on the desk and watched them.

"Lisbeth is one of the best Hacker's in the whole world, boys. You want research done, she's your girl."

The girl in black cocked her head to get a better look at them, she smirked again.

"I'm guessing you're not animal hunters." She spoke, her voice was huskier then Dean thought it would be.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Intuition, I guess." She rested her hand on her hip, pushing the leather jacket back, in her pocket was a Taser.

"Nice gear." Dean said nodding to the thing, she followed his gaze and then looked up at him.

"Always have to be prepared."

"They're here." The Doctor spoke to Rose, she nodded and he walked out of the room.

"There is more people coming?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes. We have everything covered. From Computers, to your expertise, to fighting, to a genius."

"Isn't our 'expertise' fighting?" Dean spoke.

"Oh yes, but not as much as the two people coming up in a second."

"Who are they?" Castiel asks.

"Awh, Twinkle-toes speaks." Lisbeth said, she was back at the computer.

Dean glared at her before turning back to Rose, he was about to speak when the Doctor re-entered. Behind him was a guy with a jewfro and glasses and next to him was a hot, blonde girl.

"Dean, Sam, Castiel, Lisbeth; this is Dave and Mindy. Dave and Mindy, this is, well- you know who they are."

Dean was staring at Mindy, but she was too busy standing there awkwardly. It was weird because she didn't even look legal.

"Not to sound rude, but how old are you?" Sam asked her.

"Fifteen." She replied.

"And you know how to fight better than me?" Dean said, shocked and a little bit hurt.

"Dude, don't get her started. She could whip your ass." Dave spoke, he looked at her and she looked back at him; they smiled and it was obvious there was something going on between them.

"I would like to see her try."

"Okay." She spoke, she sounded like a little girl and it was kind of scary.

"Right now?" Dean replied.

"It was your idea." She threw a glance over to Rose and silently asked her if it was okay.

"Sure, but not in this room. There's a room you can use down the hall."

She started walking out of the room but Dean stayed still, she then looked over to him. "Are you coming or not? Or are you going to be a big pussy? Scared to be beaten by a girl?"

"No. I'm scared to beat up a girl."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"What does that mean?"

"Dude, I know who you are. You and your brother and Twinkle-toes over there." Lisbeth stifled a laugh. "You're hunters. Supernatural ones. I'm sure there have been girl ghosts or vampires or whatever other crap you come across and don't tell me you haven't beaten at least one of them up. So, you coming or not?" She pushed open the door and left the room, the Dave guy turned to him.

"Good Luck, dude." He said before following her out of the room.

"You can't back down now, Dean. You challenged a fifteen year old girl to a fight. She doesn't look very strong so you just throw your weight around the 'ring' until she gets tired. Easy. And no one gets hurt." Sam pattered him on the back.

"ARE YOU COMING DICK-BREATHE?" The girl called out.

Dean then went after her and found the girl sitting in the corner of the room with Dave. She was laughing at something he had said, she hadn't noticed he had walked in. He stood in the middle of the room and she looked up. The door behind him opened and Cas and Sam had entered, along with Rose, Lisbeth and the Doctor guy. She stood up and came over to him.

"You ready for this? I mean, I can kill a guy with his own finger." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay. Hit me then."

"Oh fuck." Dean heard from Dave, he glanced over to him, he closed his eyes and wasn't looking at them anymore.

"Hit you? What?"

"Hit me." She repeated.

"This is a fight."

"Yes, I know that, nob gobbler. So hit me."

"You're a fifteen year old gir-" Without warning, she hit him. Hard. "What the hell?"

She hit him again, this time even harder. "Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch."

He sighed and threw a glance over to Sam, who simply shrugged. Dean then went to punch her when she deflected it using her own hand. She then jumped in her air and kicked his fists, which were still in front of him, away. He twisted his body slightly, but then she kicked the back of his leg, by his kneecap. And then his shoulder. She went to kick him again with her other leg when he suddenly got hang on it and started dodging her kicks, she tried again, but he dodged it. And then she kicked him again, the time on his chest. This made him fall to the floor and he couldn't get up. She stood over him, smiling as he rolled around on the floor withering in pain.

"Oh- take your tampon out, Dean." Lisbeth stifled another laugh.

Cas came running over to him and helped him off the floor. Dean looked at Mindy a smiled. "Okay, so I was wrong about you."

"You should never judge a book by its cover, Dean Winchester." They all turned round and there stood Sherlock smirking at the fifteen year old girl who had just beaten up a full grown man. "I think we could all be trained by Mindy Macready, couldn't we... Hit-Girl?"

She smirked, looked him up and down before replying. "And who are you mean to be? Sherlock Holmes?"

"You could say that." He whispered.

** a:n/** _please review, i'd love you 5ever ( :_


	4. (chapter three)

HIT-GIRL/KICK-ASS

"Hang on- why did you say 'oh fuck' before?" Dean turned round, asking the Dave guy.

"She's done that on me. Well expect, she went lighter on you."

"That was lighter?" Castiel spoke, shocked.

"Yeah." He laughed. "She was proving a point to you, to me, she was training me."

"Training you?" Lisbeth spoke up.

"Yeah, he wanted to come back to the streets. So I trained him up."

"I have no idea what the fuck you're all on about. Are you guys high or something?" Lisbeth said, uncrossing her arms and legs.

"Oh right- you're from Sweden. I don't think the Superhero sweep has come to you." Dave replied.

"Yeah, well that and we're not idiots."

"That and there isn't as much crime there then there is in America. Oh and the fact- the police aren't dick breathes over there. They want a guy, they get them."

"Not all the time." Sherlock said in his sinister voice.

"What's that meant to mean?" Sam asked.

"Lisbeth here is proof that Swedish police are with the dogs." He replied.

"That and the government." Castiel muttered, but Lisbeth heard.

"How the fuck did you know that?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Salander. I know everything."

"How didn't you know that miss bad-ass over there wasn't going to beat your boyfriend up then if you know 'everything'?"

"Like Dave said, she was proving a point to Dean. Not me."

Mindy leaned over to her partner. "He didn't deny that the ass-butt wasn't his boyfriend."

Lisbeth smirked her crocked smile.

"Oh and how about you? Is this jerk your boyfriend." Dean nodded to the guy next to her.

"Hey, dude. You can insult, me but don't be a cunt to Dave and no, he isn't."

Everyone looked at Mindy. They didn't expect her to have that foul language for a fifteen year old; they all looked at her partner who seemed to be used to hear her say that.

"She used that work when she was ten, I've got used to her."

"Guys, everyone! We have so much work to do."

"You never told us what the mission was." Sherlock spoke.

"A prisoner broke out a few years ago. They were a shape shifter, so that is why we haven't caught them yet and we need your help finding him."

"How do you know it's a boy if he is a shape shifter?" Mindy asked.

"You can normally tell by the way they shred their skin." Dean said.

"Lovely." Dave added.

"Sweet." She laughed.

"I'm sure you've seen far worse, Dave, then a pile of skin on the floor. You have, after all worked with me for a while." Mindy spoke, she was rocking on the balls of her feet; Dean laughed and she threw him a glance.

"Why was he in prison?" Sam asked.

"Killed over half of the population."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, what she said." Dean spoke.

"That's where you guys come in." The guy with the great hair said.

"What could we do that a secret undercover police place thingy can't?" Mindy laughed.

"Nice words." Sherlock chuckled.

"I will gut you."

"I'm sure you would."

"Mindy, calm it."

Dean laughed and she threw him another glare.

"Before we get started, you all need to be put into shape. Mindy, train them for however long it takes."

"How long have you had? Training wise?" Lisbeth asked.

"Since I was five." She replied

"We're screwed." Sam spoke.

**a:n/ please review! Or follow or favourite, it would make my day!**


	5. (chapter four)

_SALANDER:  
_It was lunch and Lisbeth was thankful for that.

Opposite her was the girl, she couldn't remember her name, that had beaten the crap out of Dean and the guy she walked in with. Next to her was the man that seemed to know everything, he had curly hair and wore a long black coat. She looked down the table and saw the hunters and the angel sitting there, constantly glancing at the blonde chick, who was laughing her head off at something her partner said.

Lisbeth put down her burger and looked at the girl, she wasn't even legal, but here she was, an hour away from training experienced hunters how to fight.

"Have I got something on my face?" The blonde chick said, looking at her.

"Not that I can see. I was just confused."

"About?" The girl took a bit of her burger and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, Lisbeth glanced at the guy with the glasses and then to her.

"How a girl your age and size can beat a full grown man up." She smiled and put down the burger and shrugged.

"I've had worse."

"I'd like to have seen that."

"Well, Dave here shot a guy with a Bazooka."

"Bazooka?"

"It's like a rocket launcher, but much more fucking awesome." The girl laughed.

"I never caught your name." Lisbeth spoke.

"Mindy, I'm Mindy. And this dumbshit is Dave."

Salander smiled at both of them, she liked this Mindy. She reminded her a bit of herself, she was foul-mothered, independent, strong etc.

"What's worse than a supernatural hunter?" The guy Sam spoke up, she was guessing he was Dean's brother.

"She once took on a woman who was 6" and ate her own cell mate, along with half of New York's Gangsters, trust me, she's had worse."

"Yeah, got harder challenges from my dad."

"Your dad?" Cas spoke up, or as Lisbeth liked to call him; Twinkle Toes.

"Yeah, we used to play this game where he would tie my hands behind my back and chuck me in a river. I had to get out before I died. Ah, those were the days."

"Oh my." Cas replied.

"How old were you?" Dean asked.

"Seven, maybe? No I was six, it was on my birthday that we first started."

"Doesn't he do it anymore?" Dean continued.

Mindy glared at him and then her eyes grew softer. "No. Not anymore."

She then got up and walked out of the room; everyone watched her and then looked back to Dave, who shrugged.

"Not my place."

"Oh come on, dude. Why she go all moody cow on us?"

Dave smiled. "She's always a moody cow."

"You know what he means." Lisbeth spoke up, glancing to Dean and then back to the blonde chick's partner.

"Fine, but you can't tell her that I told you." He looked at each and every one of them and they all nodded. "Because if you do, she'll kill me and I mean literally. She can kill a man with his own finger; I don't think I am much of a challenge."

"Just fucking spit it out."

"Well, when she was nine, he dad died." Everyone feel silent. "I still don't understand why she's still talking to me because I am the reason he's not here."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, long story short- it was a trap for me, or Kick-Ass as it was back then, but then Mindy and her dad got caught up in it. She was shot in the chest and fell out of a two story building and her dad got burnt alive. She saved me before I got the same fate as him. Then she went mental on the D'Amico industry."

"Wait- the D'Amico's?" Dean spoke up.

"yeah, you know them?"

"Fairly. They were big sacks of cock when Frank was still around."

"Are you all done gossiping?" Everyone turned round to see Mindy leaning against the door of the room, she had changed into training clothes and her blonde hair was pulled up away from her face. "Well come on, we haven't got all day. You need to start fucking training."

**a:n/ **sorry for the long wait, school has been so hectic *cries*


End file.
